Dragged Through Hell
Dragged Through Hell 'is the sixteenth case of ''Criminal Case, being the sixteenth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the eighty-second case overall. It takes place in South Africa as the penultimate case of the district. Plot On a mission to apprehend Aurora Genovese for her foul actions, chief Alvarez hands the player and Abril the map discovered from last time, saying that their main mission is to find and apprehend Aurora. Abril, angry at the fact they failed to catch her last time, trudged forward with the player. They coughed with all the sand in the area after hours of walking, Abril complaining that Aurora would be gone by now. However, the player points out a huge mine area, surrounded by many sandy dunes. They quickly rush over to investigate, discovering a body, brutally pinned to the ground, his arm gruesomely bubbling. Upon further inspection upon the familiar face, it was revealed that the body was of nomadic tribe camp leader Hakim Ndiritu, his arm bubbling. Upon looking at the diamonds, Abril confirmed that the diamonds were lethal to hold, thinking that the greed ultimately got to him. Abril discovered Burkah's goggles on the crime scene, forcing the team to flag him as a suspect. An angry Abril confronted him, where he said that he was simply walking off something called the meat sweats. Revolted, Abril steps away from Burkah and sighs. They continue investigating, eventually investigating a waterfall, suspecting BlueTube star Chelsea Brighton, a knack for adventure, and Colin Cruz, Aurora's partner-in-crime, who overall feels guilty for being on Aurora's side. After Abril sighs, disappointed that Burkah is a suspect, men in black suits approached the duo, saying the ambassador wants to speak to them. They follow the suited men and talk to ambassador Burt Ngele. He is a nice man, offering a stressed Abril a shot of whiskey. After Abril hastily agrees, ambassador Ngele shows his proposal. In order to influx their economy, they want to expand territory into Aurora's diamond mine. However, since the Agency is investigating the mine, they are unable to expand. After confessing that a nomadic tribe camp leader entered his office, Abril commented that they will speak to Chief Alvarez about expansion after the investigation. They continue investigating, suspecting politics professor Gordon Kwanele after discovering that the victim bought his book. Critically, they get a call from Evelyn, saying that Burkah is vomiting blood. They quickly rush over to Endar's lab where Burkah was holding his chest, his shirt drenched in dried blood. Endar confirmed that he doesn't know what's wrong with the lab expert and will take some time to investigate. Sad, Abril and the player continue investigating, ultimately incarcerating Colin for the murder. Colin shook his head, saying that Abril and the player got the wrong guy. After Abril stacked the evidence against him, he laughed, saying that it all came into play. Originally, Aurora planned on fleeing with some diamonds while Colin stayed behind and attempted to kill the ambassador. As he went there, however, he met the Agency's tech expert in the ambassador's office, Burkah asking the ambassador for some cuisine-like places. He placed an irritating-like poison on the diamonds and displayed them to Burkah, offering some for free. The clueless tech expert took them, Colin noticing the lack of effects the tech expert had made him concoct a stronger and deadlier potion. He went to the mine and made more poisoned diamonds when he noticed a nomadic leader, coming in and foiling his plan of killing Ambassador Ngele. He quickly offered him some diamonds if he kept his mouth shut, and surprisingly, the tribe leader did. He suddenly notice his arm bursting and bubbling as he collapses. He quickly impaled him with many stakes to add insult to injury and ran off. As Colin laughed in front of Judge Moreau, he sentenced him for life in prison for his actions of murder and theft. As Abril and the player leave the trial house, Endar approaches them, saying Burkah is in critical condition! They quickly rush over to Endar's lab, seeing the team huddled around Burkah. His arm is starting to bubble as well, and his tank top soaked in blood. Fortunately, Endar suppressed the poison for a while, but he requires a helicopter lift to a hospital. With some help from Ambassador Ngele, the team manages to manage to lift Burkah to a hospital in a nearby state due to them not having the right medication here in Antananarivo. They also continue investigating for presence of Aurora. They speak to Colin, who while still withheld information, let out a clue about Aurora going back to what she does best. They head back to the diamond mine and discover that Aurora is meeting with the Wraith with the Heavenly Guard in a disclosed location. Abril angrily kicks a barrel, being unable to decode the precise location. They return to Chief Alvarez for debriefing. As they sigh and wonder what's next for the team, Evelyn bursts in, saying that the Wraith has hacked her phone. They open her phone and discover the Wraith's livestream, who cynically waves next to a critically injured Burkah in his room. They laugh, their laugh distorted and pixelated, the Wraith turns around and approaches Burkah, the phone suddenly shutting off. After realizing that they have to go to the Cape of Good Hope, they pack their bags and fly off. When they land on the hospital rooftop, however, they realize that it's too late... Summary Victim * 'Hakim Ndiritu '(found pinned to the ground with wooden stakes, arm fatally bubbling) Murder Weapon * '''Poisoned Diamonds Killer * Colin Cruz Suspects Profile * This suspect has hay fever * This suspect is knowledgeable in plants Profile * This suspect has hay fever * This suspect is knowledgeable in plants * This suspect wears military boots Appearance * This suspect wears Rhinestone diamonds Profile * This suspect has hay fever * This suspect is knowledgeable in plants * This suspect wears military boots Appearance * This suspect wears Rhinestone diamonds Profile * This suspect has hay fever * This suspect is knowledgeable in plants * This suspect wears military boots Profile * This suspect has hay fever * This suspect is knowledgeable in plants * This suspect wears military boots Appearance * This suspect wears Rhinestone diamonds Killer's Profile *The killer has hay fever. *The killer is knowledgeable with plants. *The killer wears military boots. *The killer is 6'0". *The killer wears Rhinestone diamonds. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Secret Mine. (Clues: Victim's Body, Lab Goggles, Video Camera, Victim Identified: Hakim Ndiritu) * Examine Lab Goggles. (New Suspect: Burkah Wardhana) * Talk to Burkah about trespassing on the crime scene. * Examine Video Camera. (New Suspect: Chelsea Brighton) * Speak to Chelsea about being in the mine. (New Crime Scene: Waterfall Deck) * Investigate Waterfall Deck. (Clues: Mask, Bloody Box) * Examine Mask. (New Suspect: Colin Cruz) * Talk to Colin about Aurora. * Examine Bloody Box. (Result: Medicine) * Analyze Medicine. (9:00:00; Result: The killer has hay fever) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer is knowledgeable in plants) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to the ambassador. (Result: Burt has hay fever and is knowledgeable in plants; New Crime Scene: Ambassador's Office) * Investigate Ambassador's Office. (Clues: Faded Book, Security Camera) * Examine Faded Book. (New Suspect: Gordon Kwanele) * Talk to Gordon about his book on war. (Result: Gordon has hay fever) * Examine Security Camera. (Result: Footage) * Speak to Burkah about talking to the ambassador about the diamond mine. (Result: Burkah is knowledgeable in plants; New Crime Scene: Binocular Shop) * Investigate Binocular Shop. (Clues: Mining Crate, Barrel of Fish, Chelsea's Phone) * Examine Mining Crate. (Result: Diamond Pick Axe) * Speak to Colin about the diamonds. (Result: Colin has hay fever and is knowledgeable in plants) * Examine Chelsea's Phone. (Result: Photo of Victim) * Talk to Chelsea about the photo of the victim. (Result: Chelsea is knowledgeable in plants) * Examine Barrel of Fish. (Result: Unwrapped Turban) * Analyze Unwrapped Turban. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears military boots) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * See what's wrong with Burkah. (Result: Burkah has hay fever; New Crime Scene: Oval Desk) * Investigate Oval Desk. (Clues: Potted Plant, Broken Glasses, Crumpled Document) * Examine Potted Plant. (Result: Leather Gloves) * Ask why Colin hid his gloves. (Result: Colin wears military boots) * Examine Broken Glasses. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (Result: Gordon's DNA) * Speak to Gordon about his broken glasses. (Result: Gordon is knowledgeable plants and wears military boots, Chelsea has hay fever and wears military boots) * Examine Crumpled Document. (Result: Burt's SIgnature) * Ask Burt why he met with Aurora. (Result: Burt wears military boots) * Investigate Bulldozer. (Clues: Green Vial, Muddy Boots) * Examine Green Vial. (Result: Diamond Dust) * Examine Muddy Boots. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Diamond Dust. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears Rhinestone diamonds) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer is 6'0") * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Crash Landing (4/5). Crash Landing (4/5) * See Burkah's medical condition. (Reward: x Burger) * Speak to Ambassador Ngele about Burkah. * Investigate Ambassador's Office. (Clues: Book Pile) * Examine Book Pile. (Result: Phonebook) * Give the phone book to the Ambassador. (Reward: x African Cape) * Talk to Colin about Aurora. * Investigate Secret Mine. (Clues: Aurora's Cap) * Examine Aurora's Cap. (Result: Water) * Investigate Waterfall Deck. (Result: Letter to Aurora) * Examine Letter to Aurora. (Result: Meeting, Reward: 20,000) * Move on to a new case now!